


Protect

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [22]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BAMF Will, Badass Will, Hannibal is a proud cannibal, M/M, Protective!Will, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, injured hannibal, jack is a fool, possesive!will, proud of his little murderous graham-cracker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Jack tries to take what rightfully belongs to Will<br/>Will gets pissed and kicks his ass<br/>Hannibal is a proud little cannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.
> 
> by popular demand from this post i made (http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/post/134637774129/what-i-want-to-see-in-hannibal-season-4) i expanded on it into todays advent fic  
> kudos to tumblr user fructosee for letting me use their beautiful teacup line in this fic which you will find at the very end.

Will figures his switch flipped when Hannibal emitted a soft pained groan as Jack yanks on his handcuffs, Jacks got his tie around Hannibal's head, gagging him and keeping him from biting anyone. Will sees red as he notices that both Hannibal’s shoulders are dislocated and bound behind him, he could see in Hannibal’s eyes that he was more than livid the occasional scrunch of his nose was the only thing to give it away in his otherwise placid face.

For the moment he ignored Jack as he took in all of Hannibal’s injuries, split lip, black eyes, and a gash on the bridge of his nose. He was covered in blood yes, but will could Hazzard a guess that not all of it was Hannibal’s; it seemed that Jack somehow got lucky by dislocating Hannibal shoulders. He watched as Jack shoved him into their shared story, a mistake on Jacks part, not only was he in the belly of the beasts lair and that the room was full of 'not so ornamental' swords and knives. All of which Hannibal had insisted he learned to use these past five years.

"Let go of my husband, Jack."

"He's not your husband Will, you need to stop this!" Jack yelled.

He spread his arms as he walked slowly to stand in front of the desk, "Stop what Jack? Stop living my life, stop being the happiest I've ever been, stop waking up every morning next to the man that I love? Stop what Jack, hmm which is it?"

"Stop right there Will! Don't move!" He waved his gun at Will, "Come on Will! Whatever he's done to you we can make it better! We can protect you!"

To his surprise Will doubled over and laughed, manic and loud, “Make me Better? Protect me? Oh Jack, you had your chance to protect me long ago. I told you what he was but you didn’t listen, don’t you dare think you’re an innocent party in my becoming. What I am is just as much your fault as it is his and mine, I guess I should thank you too.”

Jacks face turned from scared shock to fierce determination, this was going to be fun. He threw Hannibal away from him, making him stumble and fall to the ground landing hard on his shoulder. With some difficulty Hannibal did push himself up to his knees, but paused when Jack swung his gun from Will to him.

“Don’t move Lector! I will shoot you—AHH”

Will took advantage of Jacks distraction, grabbing Hannibal's very sharp letter opener from the desk he flipped it over in his hand and flung it at him. It impaled the same hand that Hannibal Had all those years ago, in the exact same spot making him drop his gun. As Jack held his wrist yelling in pain, Will took up a small footstool and brought it over to Hannibal, gently easing him onto it and removing the gag.

“Looks like my aim is getting better, huh? Sit here and get comfortable, leave Jack to me.” He brushed a lock of hair out of Hannibal's eyes.

“Do be careful Darling, and watch out he's coming up behind you.”

Indeed he was with the letter opener raised, Will spun around and blocked his strike, and he flung his head forward ramming it into Jacks forehead. As Jack stumbled back Will rolled his neck and stalked forward, when he reached him Will lifted a leg and kicked Jack square in the gut, driving him back farther. Jack coughed and moaned, he recovered quickly and ran towards Will tackling him into a wall, and he rammed Will into the wall repeatedly until Will collapsed to the floor. Will panted and glared up at Jack above him, when he reached out to Grab Will he lashed out Grabbing Jacks good hand, closing his mouth around his ring finger and pinkie Will bit down with all his might tearing clean through bone and sinew. Jack screamed and fell backwards to the ground as Will now stood over him, he watched as Will began to chew his fingers, blood dripping down his chin, he finally swallowed and licked his lips.

“Mmmm, you taste good Jack. Tell me what dish would you like to become? A hearty stew? Or perhaps a juicy steak?” Will taunted.

Jack darted to the side and grabbed up his gun, he held it on Will as best he could with two lame hands as he struggled to his feet. He was taken completely by surprise when Will charged him, but before he Jack could get off a shot as Will came closer he drooped to his knees and slid under Jacks arm. Jumping up Will grabbed one of their ornamental swords off the wall, he turned on Jack and ran back at him sword raised. Jack raised his gun using it to block Wills sword in the bend of the gun, they came face to face and each struggled to overcome each other.

Jack searched Wills face trying to find some part of the man he once knew, “Will please, why are you doing this? Why are you protecting him?”

Will laughed in his face, “Why? Because he’s mine, and I’ll be damned if you take him from he without a fight!”

Jack growled and kneed Will in the stomach, when he bent over Jack grabbed him by his hair and slammed his gun across Wills face. Will spit blood into his eyes bringing his hand up to punch Jack in the throat. Jack choked and grappled at his throat, falling to his knees Will dropped the sword and picked the letter opener up again, he manhandled Jack to face Hannibal. Will slammed his foot down onto Jacks ankle and rammed his knee into his back. Jack took a moment to study Hannibal's face before he met his soon to be demise, he sneered, Hannibal couldn’t look more smug or more proud of Will. The small smile quirking at the corner of his lips spoke louder than any words could.

Will grabbed him by his chin and placed the letter opener at his neck, “Watch me dear, I will feed you his heart.”

Jack closed his eyes waiting for the blade to cut deep into his neck but they popped open when he heard Hannibal gasp and yell.

“Will!”

Behind him he felt Will jerk once, twice, three times and he looked over his shoulder to watch a Will twisted around to look at the tranquilizer darts lodged in his shoulder, in the doorway he saw the trainee he told to stay in the car thankful now that he didn’t. The growl Will gave sent shivers down Jacks spine, he watched as Will flipped the knife over in his hand again before flinging it at the trainee, hitting him directly between the eyes.

As the trainee crumpled to the ground Will reached over his shoulder and pulled each dart out of his shoulder, “Hannibal, I can’t fight these off. I can feel they're too strong already.”

“It’s alright Will, come here and let me hold you as best as I can.”

Jack watched as Will did as he was bid, falling to his knees between Hannibal's legs he wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face into Hannibal's Middle.

“I'm sorr—”

“No. Don’t apologize, dear Will. You have done so well and I couldn’t be prouder. Rest now, don’t fight the sedatives. They will take us William, But don’t you worry I will see you again. Nothing in this world will keep you from me, I promise that.”

Will smiled from where he rested his head on Hannibal's thigh, “I love you Hannibal.” His speech slurred together as the drugs to affect.

“I love you too, mylimasis.”

With that Wills eyes rolled to the back of his head and he dropped into unconsciousness. Hannibal now turned his eyes to look at Jack who still watched them.

“Call your people Jack; we will not fight you anymore for now. But answer me this. How does it feel?”

Jacks eyebrows drew together in confusion, “How does what feel?”

A manic grin took over Hannibal's face as he stared Jack down.

“How does it feel to see your fragile little teacup fight back?”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
